


Quiet Roads

by Zaleema



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaleema/pseuds/Zaleema
Summary: On the way home from dinner in Elmdale, horny and tired of not having any privacy, Patrick and David have sex in the car.





	Quiet Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildxwired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/gifts).



> Prompt: On the way home from dinner in Elmdale, horny and tired of not having any privacy, Patrick and David have sex in the car. Set at the end of season 4, after they say I love you. Thank you

The waitress, tall and slender, giggled as she overfilled Patrick’s wine glass a little.

“Oops,” she winked, flirtatiously.

David stared up at Patrick, a smirk on his face.

“I guess I’m not the only one that finds you irresistible.”

“She was just being friendly!” Patrick insisted.

It had been a long week at the store, and David and Patrick had closed a little early so they could enjoy a romantic dinner in Elmdale. David looked over at the waitress, who was looking back at Patrick, leaning over the bar suggestively to pick up the drinks order for her other tables. He wasn’t jealous, he knew Patrick only had eyes for him. In a way he felt sorry for the leggy blonde. Whatever she thought this dinner was, old friends catching up or a business meeting, it hadn’t occurred to her that the clean shaven, blue denim wearing, all-American (Canadian) guy at table 15 was in fact trying to disguise a semi under the table for his tall dark and handsome boyfriend.

“We need to talk about whether we are going to restock the organic blue cheese,” David said, changing the subject.

“Oh no, not tonight!” Patrick protested, “No business talk!”

“Ok,” David said simply, slouching back into his chair, smiling that lopsided smile he had.

After their meal, they perused the dessert menu, agreeing to share the special.

“We’ll have the lava cake, with two forks,” Patrick announced to the waitress, who stood looking confused for a moment.

“Ah sure, it’ll be right out,” she said, her tone markedly less upbeat than it had been while taking their entrée order.

While they waited for the dessert, David began to run his loafer clad foot up Patrick’s leg.

“David…” Patrick warned. “don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Oh I have every intention of finishing,” David assured him.

“But Alexis is home tonight, so we can’t go back to the motel, and Ray will be just about home from his council meeting by now,” Patrick reasoned.

“True. But there’s an awful lot of empty road between here and Schitt’s Creek, and there’s plenty of room in your backseat…” David teased.

The waitress appeared back at their table, the lava cake in hand.

“On second thoughts, could we take that to go?” Patrick asked, pulling out his wallet and setting down enough to cover the bill and a generous tip.

The second they burst into the parking lot, David grasped Patrick’s face with both hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Let’s drive,” he said, when they finally broke free.

Patrick fished the car keys out of his jeans and hurriedly got into the driver’s side. He started the engine impatiently, waiting for David to get belted up. Pulling onto the main road, Patrick immediately found himself searching for a secluded place to pull over. David on the other hand, wasn’t waiting around for the perfect place. He could see the outline of Patrick’s erection straining at the denim of his jeans and it fuelled the desire already building in him.

David slowly reached out, placing a hand on Patrick’s knee. Patrick looked over at him, suspecting what he was up to.

“Please David, I can barely concentrate as it is!” Patrick said in a desperate, breathy tone.

“Just keep your eyes on the road,” David whispered, as he let his land wander from Patrick’s knee, to his thigh, then inevitably to his crotch.

“David...” Patrick protested again, at the same time relaxing into David’s touch.

David paid no mind to Patrick’s half-hearted attempts at resisting him. Leaning over, he kissed Patrick’s neck, just below his ear in the place that always sent him wild. Patrick let out a groan, his pants feeling even tighter than they already did. His eyes were still searching for a quiet, unlit lane to pull into as David started to roughly unbuckle his belt. Patrick gripped the steering wheel tightly with sweaty hands as David slipped his hand inside Patrick’s pants.

“Fuck me…” David moaned as he wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s rock-hard penis.

“As soon as I can find somewhere to pull over,” Patrick assured him.

David began to slowly stroke him, and Patrick found it more and more difficult to keep the car straight on the road. This difficulty kicked up a level when David lowered his mouth to Patrick’s crotch and began to slowly, teasingly suck Patrick’s cock. The sensation of David’s lips and his hot breath on him made Patrick squirm in his seat. Ahead, there was what looked like a farm track, unlit and unused at this time of the day. As they came close, Patrick slammed on the brakes, pulling quickly into the lane with a cloud of dust. David sat up, thrown back into his seat by the careening of the vehicle.

Uncharacteristically, Patrick threw caution to the wind. Even with cars occasionally speeding by, Patrick yanked his jeans down to his knees and clasped a firm hand over the back of David’s head, guiding it forcefully back down onto his cock. David, surprised but delighted by Patrick’s unexpected assertiveness, happily obliged.

Patrick relaxed back into the seat, clasping his hands behind his neck and leaning back into the head rest. David gave up any pretence of teasing Patrick now and greedily took him in his mouth, forcing Patrick’s long cock to the back of his throat, taking him as deep as he could before he choked. Patrick watched the headlights whiz by on the main road, with the stars twinkling in the inky black sky above and wondered how it was that he got this lucky. David gave him pleasure like he’d never felt, stoked a desire in him he hadn’t thought possible, and had made him fall in love more deeply than he swore any person had before.

As exhilarating as David’s mouth on his cock was, and although Patrick had no comparison, he was sure David could blow him better than any man on this planet, Patrick wanted to feel David’s body against his. He wanted to feel skin on skin and hold him tight.

“Get in the back, now,” Patrick demanded.

David felt a chill run down his spine, Patrick usually left it to him to take the lead. He didn’t mind that at all, given David’s superior experience, it was natural Patrick would defer to him. Yet, this passionate, dominant, direct version of Patrick was lighting a whole new kind of fire in David. He couldn’t remember the last time someone looked at him with that kind of lust in their eyes, perhaps no one ever had. All he knew was that he liked to feel needed.

David scrambled over the centre console into the back seat, Patrick following soon behind him, his pants still to his knees and his cock bobbing in the moonlight as he fell on top of David. Patrick wore the expression of a man on a mission as he roughly tugged David’s black and white sweater over his head. Then, unbuckling David’s complicated designer belt with impressive ease, he whipped it from his pants.

“Get on all fours,” Patrick instructed, to which David quickly submitted.

Patrick, on his knees, positioned himself behind David. His hands found David’s hips and roughly pulled his pants from them, in one swift motion exposing David’s round, firm ass. Patrick held his own cock in his hand, and tapped it against David’s ass.

“Patrick… now…please,” David begged.

Patrick smiled. It wasn’t the first time someone had begged him. Not the first time someone was quivering from his touch. Not the first time someone moaned at the sensation on his lips on their skin. Not the first time someone had come completely undone looking into his eyes. But with David, it was the first time he shared those feelings.

He wanted to plunge his rock hard cock into David right there and then, but David’s begging was somehow even more erotic.

“Tell me how bad you want me,” Patrick commanded.

“I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone,” David assured him.

“I know that…” Patrick said confidently, pressing the tip of his penis against David’s opening. David arched his back and leaned back into Patrick, who responded by pulling away.

“Patrick please!” David moaning in an octave higher than his normal voice.

“Not until you make me believe you need me,” Patrick instructed, leaning back in towards David and directing his penis up and down David’s ass crack.

“I NEED YOU!” David screamed, “I FUCKING NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!”

David looked over his shoulder at Patrick, who was stroking his penis slowly. He’d never seen Patrick like this. He was usually so calm, so submissive. He barely recognised his sensible, respectful boyfriend like this.

Not wanting to wait a single second longer, David turned his body back around to face Patrick, who accepting he couldn’t draw this out any longer, was lying down across the backseat, ready for David to sit on his throbbing veiny cock. His hands searched the seat well for the bag on groceries they’d

picked up on route for dinner, he felt around desperately for the new bottle of lube they’d purchased. Once he located it, David snatched it quickly from his hands and set it down beside him.

David struggled out of his pants entirely, not an easy feat in the back of Patrick’s car. Patrick quickly did the same. Completely naked and hovering above him, Patrick eyed David’s physique in all its glory. Patrick held his cock upright with one hand, the other gripping David’s thigh and pulling him closer. David lowered himself slowly, the tip of Patrick’s cock again pressing against his ass. Now it was Patrick’s turn to beg.

“Sit on me David!” Patrick moaned.

“No,” David said as calmly as he could muster, as he pulled away, no longer straddling Patrick.

“David, FUCK!, I’m going to explode,” Patrick pleaded.

David, smiling, quickly repositioned himself between Patrick’s legs, lifted his knees under his arms, and before Patrick knew what was happening, pushed a stealthily lubed finger into his ass. Patrick moaned. David watched Patrick’s face contort with the unexpected sensation, surprised but exhilarated by the turn of events. Usually, they would enjoy the foreplay, not rush through it, but David was conscious they could be discovered at any moment. He waited only long enough to feel Patrick’s muscles relax to his touch, before he pulled out his finger and slammed his thick, hard throbbing dick into Patrick’s ass.

Patrick let out a primal, guttural scream. David worried for a second he’d hurt his boyfriend, he’d never heard that kind of sound come out of him. David began to pull out.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Patrick moaned at David, wrapping his thick thighs around him and locking David into place.

David relaxed again, drinking in the sensation of his boyfriend’s tight ass around his cock. They’d done this before, David topping, but only a few times. Not because they didn’t both enjoy it, but because it generally felt more natural the other way around.

David began to thrust against Patrick, slowly at first while Patrick relaxed further. He gripped Patrick’s thighs in his hands as he dove deeper and deeper into Patrick.

“UGH! OHHHHH! FUCK! DON’T STOP!” Patrick hollered.

David had no intention of stopping. On the contrary, he was about to take things up a notch. As he thrusted hungrily into Patrick, he watched his boyfriend’s cock lay across his stomach, tragically unattended to. David let go of Patrick’s left thigh, and used his free hand to grip his cock instead.

Patrick, lying on the back seat of his car, with David’s huge, thick, hot cock pounding mercilessly away at his prostate, and his firm but soft hands jacking away rhythmically at his engorged penis, began to have an almost out of body experience.

“Patrick look at me,” David said softly.

Patrick, looking up into David’s kind brown eyes, completely surrendered to him. The climax building him was so strong he saw stars in his vision.

“Come with me baby,” David told Patrick, and he quickened the pace of his thrusting. Their heart rates soared, their bodies covered in sweat, their breaths became more fevered, and goose bumps covered their bodies. Looking into each other’s eyes, both David and Patrick reached climax. Their

hands gripped whatever parts of each other they could find, their lips locked together. As that white hot explosion enveloped them they moaned together, David’s thrusts becoming more spasmic.

The pleasure overcame them both, pulsating through their bodies, rising like a tide then subsiding just as quickly. They held each other close as their orgasms ebbed. David, still inside Patrick, looked at his boyfriend, that exquisite agony still on his face.

“I love you,” David said to Patrick.

“I love you too David,” Patrick said back at him breathlessly.

They stared at each for a moment, David leaning down to kiss Patrick tenderly.

“If you think you’re getting out of getting fucked tonight though, you’ve got another think coming,” Patrick said, smiling cheekily.

Just at that moment, a car on the freeway began to slow, its headlights dipping towards the lane they were parked in. More hurriedly than he would have liked, David pulled out of Patrick and they both rushed to pull on their clothes. Awkwardly, in the little space they had available to them, they got dressed and back in the front seats just as an old truck pulled into the lane, its headlights streaming through their windscreen.

“And how exactly are you going to manage that?” David said, their veil of privacy now shattered.

“We’re going back to Ray’s. And you’re going to be quiet,” Patrick said suggestively


End file.
